To Save Her
by Sarah August
Summary: This story is a sequel to TSH. It is an AU and picks up during 3x18. Instead of Finn in the town square their target is Elijah. Elena's feelings become obvious. She must choose before the choice is made for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **To Save Her

**Summary: **This is a continuation of To Save HIm. Elijah shows up in 3x18. Instead of Finn Elena spots in the town square, it's Elijah. Can she kill him? Or more importantly, can she stop others from killing Elijah before it's too late?

**Notes: **This is an AU story.

**Author: **Sarah August

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Matt caught her attention and pointed across the street to the town square. It was Elijah, and he was speaking to a woman with shoulder length red hair. No. Elena froze in place. They were out hunting originals and here was the one original that Elena did care about. No.

She shook her head and her eyes filled with tears upon realizing she wouldn't be able to do it. She could never be the one to do it. Before she could tell Matt that they needed to walk away, he was already on the phone to Stefan.

"Stefan, we found one. It's Elijah. He's in town square with some red head," Matt told him, listening to what Stefan had to say while watching the horrified look upon Elena's face. She wasn't taring her eyes off of the original. She gasped when he spotted her.

"Matt, go," She told him firmly. "I'll... I will handle this."

"Elena, don't you think we should wait..."

"No," Elena told him, trying to mask her feelings. "I don't."

Matt hurried off, ready to wait for Stefan to arrive through the distant trees.

Elena, taking a deep breath, moved forward, across the lawn. She hugged her coat around her more.

"Elijah, you know Damon's little friend?" asked Sage, watching Elena and Elijah with deep curiousity.

"I do," admitted Elijah, watching Elena with a level of pleasure mixed with something else. He seemed honestly pleased to see her, but Elena seen something in his face that reminded her of guilt. It made her heart sting inside.

"Elena, what's wrong?" He asked when she continued to stare at them, saying nothing. Elijah could see her worry.

"Elijah..." She trailed off shakily. Elena nearly dropped what was in her coat upon seeing Stefan appear at the other end of the lawn through the crowds. Surely, he knew she didn't want to do this. Not to him!

"I'll leave you two to talk," offered Sage kindly, seeing how difficult it was, whatever it was, for Elena to say anything.

Elijah moved forward and took hold of her arms gently. "Elena, do you want to tell me something?"

She began shaking and slowly reached for inside her coat. She took hold one of his hands, showing him, making it look like she was wrapping his hand around her waist. "There's much more," She stuttered, tearfully admitting what would be considered a betrayal to her friends. Elijah's eyes went downcast, widdening at the sight of the white oak dagger hidden in Elena's coat.

"Elijah, you have to get out of here," Elena finally said, regaining her voice. "Stefan and Matt are here, and when Damon gets here..."

"They're actually going to try and kill me," Elijah finished for her, amazed by the younger vampires nerve.

"I was supposed to... but..." Elena trailed off, having trouble finding her voice again.

"But what, Elena?" He pressed, finding her answer to be important enough to ignore the imediate threat to his life.

"I..."

Before Elena could reply, Damon was behind Elijah, incerting a white oak dagger into his back. "That's for what you did to Elena," Damon hissed.

"No," cried Elena, falling with Elijah to the ground.

Elijah's body began to change to the deathly gray color and he found Elena's gaze before dying in her arms. "No, please," Elena begged.

Damon tried to pull her away but she shoved him. Damon looked helplessly to Stefan who joined them and he tried pulling Elena back too as the body began to smoke. "Please," Elena begged Stefan. "Pull out the dagger..."

With amazement, Damon watched Stefan scowl and then lunge for Elijah to yank out the dagger from his back. The body was still hissing with smoke.

"Are you insane?" Damon growled at his brother.

Elena began touching Elijah's face which was regaining a flesh color.

"Elena..." Elijah breathed heavily, trying to fight for breath.

"I'm here..." She told him soothingly. "Please, Stefan," Elena said again, looking to her former beau. Stefan looked at her darkly, but bent down and started helping Elijah up. People were still looking on in amazement, unsure of what happened exactly.

But Damon knew what really happened just now. Elena had all just royally screwed up everything by falling for the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was visabiliy more alive looking. Elijah had more flesh color to his face and he was between somewhere that was awake and asleep, but the gaping wound to the back with the white oak dagger had not healed.

Stefan was able to help her get Elijah to her house. Rick was busy trying to study up on information on the white oak dagger, to see if any original had survived getting stabbed before with it.

Elena had arranged a pull out bed inside her fathers old study for Elijah to rest on. It felt strange being inside of here. Elena hadn't entered the room since before her parents had died two years ago.

Elijah lay bare chest up, with a compress pressed inbehind his back to cover the wound. Elena moved to cover him up more and gasped, startled, when a firm hand caught her own. He was staring at her, wide eyed. Elena sighed a little more easy, knowing he was awake. Everything would be okay, if he could tell her what to do.

"Elijah..."

"What ... what happened?" He choked raspily.

"You're inside my house," Elena began softly. "I got Stefan to help me bring you here after Damon..." She trailed off.

"After he what, Elena?"

"He stabbed you... in the back with the white oak dagger..." Elena told him honestly, shaking a little from the sudden black look to Elijah's eyes. "We thought by killing... by killing one of you... that..."

"That you'd kill Niklaus..." Elijah finished for her, sounding regretful. And so hurt. Elena tried to bury how much his feelings suddenly affected her, but she couldn't. She felt ashamed of being apart of the plan to kill him.

"Yes," Elena replied plainly, after he wouldn't stop watching her, waiting for an answer.

"Why... how did I survive?" asked Elijah next, surprising her.

"I... Stefan removed the dagger, before it... before it consumed you," replied Elena, biting back the memory of it.

"Why would he do that?" rasped Elijah. "If they had wanted me..."

"Because I asked him too," Elena admitted. She couldn't meet the heat of his gaze. "I couldn't allow..."

"Allow what, Elena?" Elijah insisted strongly. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't.

"After all you've done, that you saved my life..." Elena began, shaking her head. "I couldn't let you die like that..."

"Elena, have you forgotten all that I have recently..." Elijah forced her to meet his gaze by cupping her chin. "Done to you? Elena... I took advantage of you... of your feelings... in the worst possible way..."

"No," She snapped, moving away from his hand. "I don't buy that Elijah... I knew what we did. I was there, remember? And you never took advantage... you never compelled me, not once..."

"There are other ways to manipulate someone, Elena. To get them to do what you want..."

"Don't speak to me like I'm some stupid kid..."

"I don't believe that," Elijah told her softly, smiling sadly at her. "You are no child, Elena. I don't believe you have been, for some time. You are a very enchanting woman... however, I shouldn't have kept you there. It was a crime against you..."

Elena stared at him helplessly so. "Elijah..."

"You should have let me die... all of your problems would have been over..."

"No, they wouldn't be," Elena admitted tearfully. "Far from it, in fact..."

What she had just admitted to him hadn't been spoken aloud, but it was painfully clear. It was something very private. A part of a private battle that Elena was struggling with, and only begining to realize.

"Elena..." He breathed. Deeply moved by the emotions she was feeling. They were both feeling.

He was about to tell her how he felt as well, but the doors to the room opened, shocking Elena to her feet.

Damon. Of course. It was always one or the other.

"Damon, what do you want..." Elena stuttered.

"Foster parent in the kitchen, cooking food for the humans of the house and all that," Damon sneared. "Thought I'd let you know!"

Elena shook visabily before hurrying away to the kitchen.

Damon and Elijah gave each other a meaningful look before Damon closed Elijah inside the room. A look that said both would never back down. Not until Elena told one of them too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rick had put away the remains of their supper and washed the dishes. Elena had prepared a small supper plate for Elijah. Soup and salad, along with blood in a glass. Stefan had brought blood over himself for Elijah to drink from the stalk kept in the Salvatore basement. Elena hadn't even asked him too, which impressed Elena to a point.

Elena entered the study after she had seen Rick go to bed. Rick was okay with Elijah staying in the house until he was recovered, but he was wary of Elena's growing attachment to the original. Rick had begun with_ I know you're an adult now, but he's so much older than you... _

Elena tried to assure Rick that her feelings for Elijah weren't anything beyond friendship. She had said she wasn't even sure she could put a name to what Elijah was to her, but that had seemed to make Alaric only more concerned looking. Besides, there were two other vampires who confused her enough as it was. Elena really couldn't fall for another. She gasped upon seeing Elijah laying still on the pull out bed. The open wound had closed itself, but still looked terrible. A thick, hellish looking scar was in it's place. Elijah was shirtless and laying facing the door. He was dressed in the pajama bottoms Elena had got Rick to dress him in that morning. His hair was a thick brown, and everywhere, showing Elijah was asleep.

Elena had never seen the original so undone before, and it had intrigued her to no end. He looked good like that. All ruffled, sleepy... it made him look so... so human. She jumped slightly when he opened his eyes. "Elijah..." She grinned, embarressed. She sat the tray down across from him on a small table.

"I thought I could smell you..." He admitted, smiling, still very tired looking.

"I... oh..." Elena grinned again, despite herself.

"It's your blood that does it..." He began, slowly realizing what he had said likely had been inappropriate. "You smell devine, if you are wondering," Elijah then told her, making her blush a deep red. "You'll have to forgive me, Elena. It has been some time since I have lived with humans... I am not used to some things."

"Are you feeling better?" Elena asked instead, sitting across from him at the chair pressed into a wall. "I noticed it's closing... the wound..."

"A bit," He admitted greatfully. "But I am still ... out of time a bit... I keep having some really strange dreams."

"Oh?"

"I had a dream about an old villiage house, where I used to play as a boy with Finn and Niklaus. No one had lived there for some time. It had made a great hiding place..."

Elijah trailed off, looking troubled.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Elena, I cannot sit by and allow your friends to try and kill my family..." Elijah replied, suddenly serious. "Finn has just regained his life and soon he`ll be reunited with his lover. They had intended to be married before Niklaus had daggered him. Now, 900 years later, they will finally have their chance. I cannot allow your friends to take that peace away from my brother. From any of my siblings... They deserve another chance. Niklaus, I feel, is beyond saving, but the others... I refuse to give up on them, Elena," Elijah finished lastly.

Elena nodded uneasily, taking in Elijah's words. Deep down, she always knew that he'd stand by his family. When it came down to it, he loved them, unconditionally so. Elena knew this because she felt the same about her own family. "I understand, Elijah," Elena admitted with a defeated sigh. "I want to stop Klaus... but... not at the expense of those who haven't done anything to me or my family or friends."

Elijah gave her an uneasy smile of his own and sat up more. This caused Elena to gasp again, suprised the way his muscles flexed as he moved. She hadn't realized before, just how well built Elijah was.

Elijah said nothing, happily reaching for the food she brought him. But Elena could have sworn she noticed a slight smirk.

* * *

Finn looked up from his seat inside the house that Klaus had provided them. He set down the book that he had been reading and couldn't believe who had walked inside the door with Klaus.

Sage.

Finn hadn't seen the young woman he had fallen so deeply in love with in over 900 years. He couldn't believe it. She was still the firey beauty that he had recalled from his memory.

"My love!" She declared, running into his arms in a flash.

"My own heart!" Finn whispered into her hair. He held her close, never wanting to let her go again.

Finn looked up, into the eyes of Klaus.

Now just what did his brother want for delivering him this most sweetest gift.

* * *

They had talked endlessly after Elijah finished eatting. It was nearly three in the morning before Elena took notice of the time. She smiled and cleared away his food tray. Elijah thanked her for the good food and especially for the good company. Elena felt herself holding his eyes after he said that with an intense gaze of her own. She then laughed politely and wished him good night after catching herself doing it. Elena washed up Elijah's dishes and put everything away before going upstairs to her bedroom.

She paused on the staircase before going up, still seeing the light to the study on. Tempted, she was, to go back inside the room with him. But sighing loudly, she forced herself to continue the rest of the way up the stairs.

Half fear from what could happen if she went back inside the study, the other half fear from knowing that he might not actually see her in that light, and what he had said been true from the begining about there being other ways to use people besides compelling someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The morning came unwantedly for Elena. It meant having to get up and pretend that everything was alright. It meant going to school and pretending that her life wasn't utterly screwed up.

She was an eighteen-year-old high school senior. She should be having the time of her life. Instead, she was just trying to find a way to stay alive, day after day. Elena should have a wonderful boyfriend who was in love with her as much as she was in love with him. Instead, she had an ex-boyfriend that continued to give her mixed signals, left and right. That ex-boyfriend had a brother who was reckless, wild, but loved her, unconditionally so.

And over the last few months, Elena had found herself unknowingly looking at said brother in a different light. He loved her, and it felt wonderful to have someone care about her again. But, at the same time, she had never stopped hoping for that ex-boyfriend who had chosen one day to turn away from her and broke her heart in the cruelest fashion possible.

And downstairs in her fathers study was a man, not a boy, who made her heart beat wildly and unexpectedly stired a feeling inside of her that Elena never knew was possible. It made her want to run to him and feel it again and again. And never let it go.

Elena finished dressing and exited her bathroom and jumped upon seeing she had a guest sitting inside her bedroom. It was Stefan.

"I was wondering if I could take you to school," Stefan said, sounding awkward.

Again, that bitter feeling of hope filled her up. Did he mean something more than a just a ride?

"Ah, I was going to ride with Rick... but... sure," Elena replied nervously. She tied back her hair from her face and smiled despite herself. Stefan smiled too. Slowly, they exited the house together.

* * *

School had passed uneventfully. Elena was surprised when Stefan wanted to give her a ride home too. Her brief moment of joy and hope, however, was dashed, when Stefan admitted he was offering her rides because he was hoping for the chance to kill Elijah to reveal itself.

Elena had never felt more hurt by Stefan than she had in that moment. "Well, you can just forget picking me up, Stefan. I don't want to kill Elijah. He hasn't done anything..."

"He trapped you in a cave and sexually assaulted you, Elena," snapped Stefan darkly, frightening her slightly. "All in the name of protecting his family. What a great guy, huh?"

"No," Elena protested, hurrying to her front door. "I'm not listening to this!"

"Elena, he hurt you! What ever game he's playing, he has you right where he wants you! I know that you care about him, but he hurt you!" Stefan insisted, closing in behind her. "You have to accept that!"

"Stefan, he didn't do anything that I didn't want," Elena confessed tearfully, turning around to face her ex, shocking him. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to judge him for that, when I knew what I wanted from him," Elena finished shakily. Her heart broke at the devestated look upon Stefan's face.

"My god," whispered Stefan. "What has he done to you?"

"I'm going inside Stefan!" Elena then snapped, taring open the front door. "Just leave me alone!"

"Did he tell you about Sage?" He shot after her, but Elena never opened the front door to ask what he meant. "He's done it before, Elena!"

Bitterly, on the other side of the door, Elena began to cry.

She had no idea who to trust anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He had heard everything.

Elijah hadn't meant to overhear her conversation with Stefan, but his vampire nature had a way of picking out sounds from a distance. And Elijah could never help himself from focusing on the sounds of Elena's lovely tones.

She was greatly distressed by her conversation with Stefan, although he had never lied to her in any way. He had told her the truth, yet there was a part of Elena that refused to listen to it. That made Elijah very dangerous to her. He knew he had to leave and he was prepared to go. Elena was at the beginings of some very dark territory when it came to her feelings for him. He had to make the choice for her. It was not in her nature to make any choice that might possibility hurt someone else.

Tatia, his former love, the first Petrova, had been the same way. It had been unbareable for her to make a choice that would hurt anyone. In the end, although completely unfairly, the choice had been made for her. In the end, Tatia had ended up dying for her inability to make a decision. Elijah couldn't allow for Elena's life to be touched by the same darkness.

When he knew she was in her bedroom, he packed up the few things he had that he owned with him, and left.

Elijah returned to his brothers house, surprised to see Sage there, although happy to see she had been reunited with his brother, Finn. It was the only thing she had ever really wanted for over 900 years. He admired the love she bore his brother.

They had been together for a time. It hadn't been a real romantic relationship, but something that had given them both comfort, or what comfort that could be given to two vampires. In the end, Sage, as she liked to be called, had ended things between them. She admitted she was still in love with Finn and no one could replace him in her heart. Admiring her honesty, Elijah had let her go with no regrets.

Elijah took care with returning to his bedroom. He was still not fully recovered, but he was well enough to be on his own. He would see Elena again once he regained his full strength and thank her for her kindness and sweetness towards him.

Elijah dressed for bed and was surpised to find he was not alone in his bedroom upon returning from his personal bathroom.

Elena stood in the center of the room, looking devestated.

"You just left?" She insisted right away, seeming to not notice his state of dress, or lack of dress, was more like it.

Elijah, calmly, moved for his bed, and put on a robe that laid upon it. The green color seemed to highlight the room. "Elena, while I am always happy to see you, it is quite late, the hour," he told her softly. He gave her a look, studying her. She was quite shakened, which surprised him.

"I was afraid that ..."

"Afraid of what, Elena?" He pressed softly, stepping towards her. He failed to notice his robe was loose, but it didn't seem to matter to her. She was sincerely upset.

"That you left... you came back here... Klaus lives here," Elena said, trying to sound in protest of his choice of roommate. "And you're not fully recovered... what if?"

Elijah stepped right in front of her and gently cup her face. "Elena, I'm right here. And I'm alright. That is why I left. There was no reason for me to stay. You need to get on with your life."

"No reason to stay... I..." She looked away from him, completely upset now.

Elijah cupped her face again. "What do you want, Elena? I need to hear it!"

"I..."

In the next moment, Elena had no time to answer. She was swept away by his passionate kiss.

Elijah was the first to break away. "Elena, come back when you can tell me what you want from me..."

Elijah then turned away and went back into the bathroom to have a shower. He was disapointed, although not surprised, to see that Elena was gone. But he knew that he'd given her a lot to think about. She was already in love with two brothers. He was offering her something much more than a simple romance or some tumblings into bed until the fever between them died down.

He only hoped that Elena would be able to figure that out for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elena woke up the next morning in her bed, utterly at a loss by how deeply her relationship with Elijah was changing into something completely different in it self. The feelings he stirred inside of her, were the most passionate she had felt in some time. She craved to feel that way, over and over again.

And then there was the Salvatore brothers. She still loved Stefan and there was a part of her that always would. But whatever had been, had yet to begin again. There had been hope, but anytime that he'd given her hope, he cruelly ripped it away from her in the same breath.

And then there was Damon. He was reckless, uncontrolable, but also one of the most loyal persons one could ever hope to meet. And he was utterly devoted, although seemed to lose his way whenever upset or angered. Elena admired his strengths, no loved that about him, if she wanted to be honest with herself. There was something growing between them, something that could be very good, or very bad, considering she still loved his brother.

And Damon loved Stefan too. And he knew that Stefan still loved her. Although Damon was never afraid to claim to what he wanted, he would never purposely rip away something that his brother still loved so much. No matter how much he may want or desire too.

Any possibility of a relationship between them, was most complicated, indeed.

He told her to come back, when she knew what she wanted of him. The way he had looked, all so beautiful, dark in the green robe he had slipped on.

Elijah had said he was alright, but Elena had seen his scar.

He had been anything but alright.

Decided, she would visit him again, in a few days.

* * *

"Mate, what are you doing here? I thought you ran away from me, into the hills and all that. Upset that you had directed harm to your dear Petrova maiden. Come back to stake your claim for her, brother?" teased Klaus maliciously.

Elijah sat down the book he was reading at the wooden desk before them. "Niklaus, I'm here, like you wanted. Just like you all wanted us to be. Isn't that what counts?"

"But what is your interest in my doppelganger, Elijah? The Salvatore brothers are one thing. They're merely decades old children, when you get down to it. But you, my brother, are truly taken with this girl."

"And you don't believe that they are not?" shot Elijah, rolling up his dress shirt sleeves.

"So you admit it?"

"What does my feelings matter, Niklaus? You call the Salvatores children. Elena, in your mind, would hardly matter at all, then. She's a girl with a crush, nothing more then that. Why shouldn't I entertain it?"

"Elijah, she's not any girl," Klaus reminded him, rather painfully so.

Elijah sighed, painfully so, himself. "Elena will never be her. She is different."

"My point, exactly," replied Klaus cooly. "I have no problem with your attachment to her, my brother. But just be certain that she isn't caught in the cross fire that will happen once the Salvatores see that you've taken their girl away from them."

"It's her choice, Niklaus."

"It won't be. She's a human who runs with vampires. Who loves, vampires. It will never be her choice in the end."

Klaus left Elijah alone for a few moments. His words haunting him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"We're taking a move, tonight," said Damon to Matt, thinking Elena wouldn't hear from her place at the kitchen table across the Gilbert house. Elena could see them standing in the hall way, close to the front door.

Elena finished her coffee upon seeing Stefan enter the house after Damon. She decided to join them upon Caroline entering the house next.

"We brought the rest of the weapons," said Damon to Elena, putting over a dozen white oak stakes on the living room table. Matt and Caroline both grabbed one, each, and Elena, shaking at the thought of doing this again, walked away from her friends, helplessly so, and sat on her sofa.

"Oh, come on, Elena. He made you lunch and had you for supper, now it's time to suck it up and kill him!" urged Damon darkly. "Damon!" Caroline punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" protested Damon.

"Damon, I want nothing to do with this!" said Elena honestly. "He's never..."

"Yes, he has!" snapped Stefan, standing in front of her. "Don't you remember the night he left you limping and bloody?"

Elena looked away from Stefan gulitily. She had so many emotions about that night. She didn't need Stefan adding to them. Clearly, they had different ideas about what happened that night.

"That's it, isn't it?" Stefan said, egged on by her emotional reaction. "You think he had sex with you because he feels something for you?" Stefan was floored by this revelation.

"Don't you belittle me, Stefan!" Elena snapped back, in tears now. "Don't you tell me what to feel! You have no right!"

Elena then fled from the living room and ran upstairs.

"Ex fight. They're never pretty!" smirked Damon.

Caroline again punched Damon, this time in the chest, hard.

"Dammit, vampire barbie has got bite!" he then quipped, holding himself.

"She gets a stake, next!" declared Caroline sarcastically.

"Ouch!" Damon beamed at her, grinning.

* * *

Inside her bedroom, Elena decided that she needed to see Elijah. She went into Ric's bedroom and began climbing out the window and down the flower garden ladder that Jenna had installed against the house last year.

* * *

"You, simpering after my brother, are you?" spat Rebekah accusingly, scowling at the sight of Elena at her front door.

"I need to see him, Rebekah," argued Elena calmly. "It's important! Please tell Elijah I'm here!"

"What if I don't want too?" asked the original sister cruelly.

"Come on..." replied Elena tiredly. "Seriously?"

"Fine!" complained Rebekah, stepping aside to let Elena inside the large mansion. "He did tell me to be nice to you. You will likely find him upstairs in his bedroom, reading. Doesn't venture out much, with your friends plotting our deaths and all."

Elena said nothing, but hurried up the large staircase in search of Elijah.

* * *

Elena pushed open his bedroom door to see a confusing scene before her. A man with dark hair and a red haired woman were in the bed in the center of the room, moving together. The man had a dark complexion to his skin, making her believe the worst. She couldn't see his face, but she knew all she needed too.

Utterly broken, Elena pulled away from the bedroom door, and rushed down the hallway towards the windows.

It couldn't be him. But Elijah had confessed to a past with Sage, and he seemed to really care about her.

Elena was about to flee back down the stairs, but a sight stopped her at the windows. There, she had a perfect view into the backyard of the mansion. There, she saw him, dressed in a familiar green robe. He was looking at the moonlight on the water at the lake.

Had he finished with Sage already?

Suddenly angry, Elena dove for the staircase and hurried to a side door to get to the backyard. He couldn't kiss her like that one day and sleep with his ex the next.

Not do it and get away with it, anyway.

Not without giving her some serious answers first.

Elena left the mansion, rushing towards Elijah in a wave of flowing dark hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You're like a black midnight dove flying down from the sky to catch me," said Elijah, his voice startiling her. Elijah hadn't even turned around to look at her yet.

Elena found herself shaking she was so angry now. How dare he try and say something nice to her, after leading her on! She dived for him, fist in the air, and he turned and caught her wrist, looking at her with a curiousity and amusement that made his dark eyes sparkle when he looked at her. "Are we back to this, already?" He teased her, smiling all the same. "How dare you!" Elena moved to slap him and he caught her other wrist. Elijah used his strength, pulling her against him. Face to face, he moved to kiss her, but then thought better of it.

He finally realized she wasn't trying to play with him. She actually was livid with him.

"Elena, while I appreciate this form of foreplay that you have taken the time to introduce into our relationship, I would honestly appreciate knowing what I have done to upset you so," He breathed into her, causing a shutter from her. She nearly screamed, enraged, trying to break free of him. But Elijah used the oppertunity to turn her in his embrace, so her back side was pinned to his front in a crushing embrace, while he still held both of her wrists. "Will you ever confess it to me, lovely Elena," He then breathed heatedly into her left ear. "You are driving me mad as you feel right now." Elena gasped at his confession, feeling his evidence against her rear. Elena simply fell against him, giving up, helplessly so.

He was so close and his need put a fire to her own. She couldn't help but get lost in her emotions around him.

Even when her heart was breaking.

"You sleep with your ex and you dare to tell me that you-" Her words were crushed into a brutal, and very satisfying kiss. Elijah then seemed to make a humming sound against her with his lips. It made her legs weak just to hear what she was doing to him.

After that kiss, he still held her in that position, taking the time to enjoy the feel of her in his arms. He gave a little moan, which made her gasp. No one had ever held her like this before and Elena found herself enjoying it.

"Now what is all this ex talk," Elijah whispered into her hair, several minutes later. "I told you about myself and Sage. Have I not been honest?" He asked, taking the time to bite her ear so gently.

"But you say and do one thing...several things, actually, and then I find you in your bedroom, with her..."

Elijah then actually let out a loud chuckle, making Elena move again. He then grabbed her hips, still holding her in place against him, suddenly commanding with her. "My sweet little Elena... can't you feel what you're doing to me."

"And that doesn't answer anything for me..." Elena broke off and finally stepped out of his arms, facing him. "What is going on with you and Sage? You sleep with her, then come on to me..."

"Ah, so that's it," Elijah cooed, sounding almost relived. "You think I'm sleeping with my brothers new wife?

Elena was floored with immediate embarressment. "What?" She was shocked and Elijah still looked highly amused with her. Thank god!

"Sage was married to my brother, Finn, last night, Elena. And I assure you, it is not me up there, with her, as I am down here, enjoying the night air, with you."

"But... but... she was in your bed..."

Elijah suddenly looked upset. "I have told them to limit themselves to their bedroom, more than once. Perhaps I'll need to move to another floor." He scowled.

Elena just stared at Elijah before starting to laugh aloud.

"Come," He then decided, pulling her along by her hand in his.

"Where are we doing?" She laughed, suddenly feeling so free.

"I don't know about you, Elena, but I could use a stiff drink, after all that," Elijah confessed to her seriously. He then continued to pull her along the rest of the way, sharing laughter between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Where are we?" She chuckled in that light, excited tone that he heard so very little of. It made him smile to hear the new happiness in her voice, and it made him wonder if perhaps she was thinking of choosing him.

"It's a study room in the back of the house. I like to come here to escape my siblings, when they get a little too... what word did you use to describe my mother?" He asked her, still sounding teasing.

"Intense," chuckled Elena.

When she moved to push her hair back from her face, he abruptly did it for her, taking the time to enjoy it's softness. Elena watched him take the time to study how it feels with wonderment in her face. No one had ever paid so close attention to her, to everything about her, before. He paused upon noticing her looking up at him, and then smiled with a look that indicated a blush. Elena grinned at noticing this. Elijah then closed the space between them, pulling her into his embrace for a heated kiss that made her knees weak.

"My apologies, Elena," He nearly groaned when they pulled apart.

"For what?" She insisted, holding her hands to his now nearly bare chest. His robe had slipped open, giving Elena the chance to really look at him. She blushed when she noticed he was smiling at her interest in his body. When he looked to be about to tease her, she moved her hands to where she knew where the scar was. Elena then gasped, pulling away in surprise at what she could feel. There was an open wound there again. His blood was on her hand.

"Elijah..." She began, wide eyed with worry.

He took hold of her hands again. "None of that now," Elijah insisted. He began pulling her towards the sofa in the room, insisting she sit with him, using his hands to pull her down with him.

When Elena was about to speak again, Elijah pulled her against him, causing Elena to sit in his lap, with her legs wrapped around him. "Hmmm," He purred into her long hair. "Much better," Elijah said, cupping her face in his hands again. Elena then waited for his kiss, but he continued studying her. "Elena, are you able to answer my question that I asked you a couple of days ago?"

"What do I want?" She repeated carefully, remembering the question with slight frustration.

"What do you want of me, Elena?" He pressed softly, taking the time to lick her bottom lip, causing a moan of pleasure from her.

"I want you," She confessed abruptly from her belly, when he took the time to pull her even closer, while slowly working his fingers to the zipper on her jeans. He groaned at her confession, while slipping his fingers into her jeans, causing her to begin to ride his hand, while arching against him. She gasped upon feeling his hot breath on her neck, taking her with him as he pleasured her. "That will do," Elijah breathed into the bare skin of her neck. "For now," He finished, taking the time to breath in the new scent he had caused from her.

"Elijah," Elena breathed heavily, nearly forgetting the reason why she had saught him out tonight. "Before we..."

He stopped her words with another kiss. Elena felt drunk from the force of the passion he was stiring within her.

"Tonight, Elena, your friends are most welcome to try and finish what they started," He confessed, surprising her that he already knew that her friends were going to try and kill him again. "But right now, lets take this moment for ourselves, hmm?" He offered her.

"Okay," Elena only managed to say when he began touching her lips with his fingers.

In moments, her clothing was completely gone, and Elena was riding her body against his. Simply enjoying the feel of him inside of her. It was slow, but amazingly erotic to Elena. Elijah had insisted on keeping his robe on, frustrating her. But Elena secretly promised herself that she would get a good look at him later. Not only for her own pleasure, but to ensure he would be alright. When Elena felt herself finally gone from what he was doing to her body, they heard sharp piercing screams coming from another part of the house. They broke part, and Elijah quickly gathered her things for her with his vampire speed, before adjusting his robe and vanishing from the room before she could say anything. Elena dressed as fast as she could, before rushing after Elijah, towards the horrifying cries coming from upstairs in the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elena was horrorstruck at what awaited them upstairs. There, in the center of the floor, sat Sage, wrapped in a bloody sheet, holding the lifeless gray body of her new husband and true love. Sage was sobbing like a broken little girl who had lost everything that had ever mattered to her. And the stake was still in Finn's chest, but it had already started to catch fire.

Sage was forced to release Finn, or she would burn with him. Off to the left, stood Damon, being held in a tight grip by Elijah. Elijah appeared to be actually crying at what he was witnessing. Showing that all too unfamiliar emotional side that Elena was only begining to know. Her heart broke for him. He obviously loved his brother, very much, and was grief-striken.

Her heart especially broke for Sage. She had desired only one thing in over 900 years, and that was to be reunited with the only man she had ever really loved. Now, he was gone forever.

Stefan had entered the scene next, with Matt and Caroline following in after him.

It then hit Elena forcefully in that moment. She had been party to kill a man that had commited no wrong against her and now he was dead and gone. The brother of the man she was at the brink of falling deeply, helplessly in love with, and she had been party to taking his brother away from him forever.

Elijah met her horrified gaze when Finn's body shattered to ash and then was no more. "You knew..." He whispered, betrayal in his voice.

Elena began shaking uncontrolably. Not from fear, but because she was crying so hard and she couldn't stop. Everything that had been so right, had turned wrong, so very wrong. And she would never be able to take it back.

Elijah released Damon and staggered a bit as he took in everything that had just happened. He had been betrayed by the one human he had trusted above all. And his brother was dead, and she had known what was being planned.

He had believed they had been coming for him, but any original would do. Finn, poor Finn, who had wanted nothing to do with this life until Sage had found him again. He had never caused harm to any living soul and now he was dead.

Elijah then paused, suddenly horrified as he recalled something very important. Sage.

"Sage!" He cried suddenly, rushing to her. Just as he reached her, enveloping her into his arms, she never had the time to ask him what was wrong before her skin started changing to an all to familiar, deathly gray. Wide, terrified eyes met Elijah's and she gasped for breath as death took her. Sage had died in his arms, not understanding why her love was taken away, and especially not understanding this. "I'm sorry," Elijah said like a vow to her, kissing the last of her once bright red hair, that now lay lifeless as she.

Elena couldn't bare to watch anymore and she fled the room and out of the mansion as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Get out!" Elijah then spat, releasing Sage to the floor slowly. He stared coldly at the group still left in the room.

"It was the blood line," spoke Stefan, after regaining himself after what they had just witnessed.

"Get out, before I rip all your hearts from your chest!" then spat Elijah, hating all of them. "Don't think that I won't! He then warned, noticing that Caroline almost dared to speak to him.

Slowly, the rest of the group left, leaving Elijah alone to grieve his family.

Damon was the first to find Elena, who had fell to the ground outside near the street, lost in a wave of sobs. "How could we?" She pleaded to him, before Damon gathered her close, kissing the top of her hair.

"It wasn't your idea," Damon tried to sooth her. "It was me. He'll be coming for me!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"It was me," Damon confessed to her. It was begining to rain. "He'll be coming for me," He said softly, with a hint of fear that Elena had never heard before from him. She stared at him, horrified for Damon. She hated the thought of anyone she cared about getting hurt or killed.

It had been his idea, hadn't it? Elena truly couldn't say. For all she knew, Elijah hated her now, and would be coming to kill her for betraying him. She hadn't meant to betray him. So lost she had fallen in their moments together over the last two hours. She began to cry upon wondering if that would be it for them.

A couple of moments of passion. Nothing more, nothing else, ever again.

Seeing how broken she was, Damon unexpectedly leaned in and captured her lips with his. Elena allowed it to happen. It was so easy to forget her pain when he was doing this. She knew it wasn't right. Damon was in love with her and she was involved, like it or not, with Elijah, and things were a huge mess. Her heart was set at Elijah. Elena knew this now as Damon kissed her.

"Damon," Elena began, the first to break away.

"I know," He replied, sounding defeated. "It's him..."

"I'm sorry," Elena told him honestly, meaning it.

Elena looked back, hearing someone, no a vampire, approch. She faught to stand up, seeing it was Elijah. He was standing there in the rain, looking as crushed as she felt herself.

He saw them! Elena realized, distraught right away.

Damon, ever self-serving, looked proud at what they had done.

"Elijah," She pleaded weakly. "Please, can we just go somewhere and..."

"Don't!" He cut her off, sounding dangerous, hurt. He sounded so broken and Elena wanted to die on the spot. "I should have known it wouldn't be me. I was so foolish to believe..."

"No!" cried Elena, hurrying to confront him. "Don't believe it wasn't real! It was real, Elijah!"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Elijah then said icily. "You have feelings for them. You always will!"

"No!"

Elijah was then unfairly gone in a flash, making it impossible for Elena to follow him. She fell apart then, falling into the arms of Stefan who had just found them. Elena was so gone with her emotions, she couldn't recall later how she had gotten home. She fell quickly into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The Salvatores returned home after getting Elena home to Rick in near silence. Stefan was as tense as Damon could remember him being in sometime.

Damon turned around to face his brother, standing in the living room, and was met with a firm punch to the face, which sent him to the floor.

"You couldn't leave her alone, could you?" spat Stefan darkly.

"No, I can't!" snapped Damon. "Unlike you, I take what I want!"

"It's going to get you killed!" replied Stefan viciously.

"Not if I kill him first!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You let Damon kiss you, after all that?" cried Caroline hotly, staring at Elena in front of their lockers at school the next day.

"I know," murmered Elena dryly. "I didn't say what I did was smart, Caroline," quipped Elena.

"So, do you have feelings for Damon now? After sleeping with Elijah..." Caroline's voice was growing in pitches.

"Hey!" startled Elena. "I know we shouldn't have, that I shouldn't have kissed Damon, but I was upset... it doesn't mean..."

"Elena, I think you're kidding yourself here," said Caroline first. "I think over the last few months, since things fell apart with Stefan, Damon has been there for you... It's perfectly normal too..."

"No, Caroline," said Elena, cutting her off. "I care about Damon, but I love Stefan... even though we're not together..." finished Elena weakly.

"How long are you going to wait, Elena, until you get on with your life?" asked Caroline softly. "It's been five months since Stefan left town with Klaus... He's back, but, nothing has changed between you guys. If it hasn't yet... why hold out for someone that doesn't want you anymore?"

Elena blinked back tears. She knew that Caroline didn't want to hurt her, but the words stung, all the same. Because they were true. Elena thought hopelessly. Had she been holding off things, the possibility of herself and Damon, because she had secretly been hoping that Stefan would want her again? Or had things not happened with Damon, because she really wasn't in love with him? And if she had no feelings for him at all, why the hell did she allow that kiss to happen? It had single-handedly ruined likely any possibility of Elijah ever forgiving her.

What had happened to his brother had been bad enough... but after sleeping with him, less than 30 minutes later, he sees her kissing someone else? What kind of woman does that?

Not a very good one. She thought sadly.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Caroline softly.

"No," admitted Elena softly and Caroline hugged her quickly.

"I just mean, Elena, to take time to figure out what you really want, before tipping your hat at Elijah, or any drop-dead sexy vampire for that matter, again," Caroline said with a smile.

"Meanwhile, Damon tries to kill Elijah or another member of his family, again," sighed Elena tiredly. "I blew Damon off again, so... he won't let this go!"

"It's not your fight, Elena," spoke up Caroline. "Not unless you want it to be."

"I just can't stand by and not try and stop it, Caroline," Elena replied in annoyance. "I love him too..."

"You love Elijah, or Damon?" pressed Caroline with a grin.

Elena stopped and sighed again. "It doesn't matter if I love Elijah, or how I feel about him now. I went too far."

"So it's Damon?" pipped Caroline.

"Oh, you're terrible!" laughed Elena finally despite herself. "I can't go with Damon, Caroline. I think part of me always felt drawn to Damon. But I can't be with him, not while I'm so confused. And this whole mess with Elijah."

"You keep going back to Elijah," offered Caroline with a smirk.

"Oh, please!" scoffed Elena begining to pull Caroline along.

"He'll forgive you, Elena. If he really loves you, he will!"

Elena froze before following Caroline into history class. She truly wondered who she had meant. Damon, or Elijah?

* * *

"Will you be finally allowing me to kill the little harlot now?" said Rebekah after Klaus telling her the events of what had happened the previous night in their home. "She helped them murder our own brother..."

Elijah turned sharply to face his sister from the bedroom window he had been staring out. They had finished burying the remains of Finn and Sage into a grave last night on the property. Elijah was filled with mixed feelings about their deaths, about what all had happened with Elena, and what was the right thing to do next.

He couldn't get the look on her face out of his mind. The look she had given him when he had caught her in the rain with Damon had been filled with great guilt and heartbreak. She had wanted to explain her actions, but he hadn't allowed her to have any say. He had just lost his brother, also one of the few friends he had kept through out most of his life time, in Sage. Seeing Elena in Damon's arms had been the last straw.

He had been so enraged in that moment, he had seriously considered killing them all. He still thought about it, if he wanted to be honest with himself.

He was deeply lost in passionately love with Elena Gilbert, and after making love to her, she ran off, into the arms of another.

He had just pretty much accused her of being part of a murder plot to kill his family, however, if he wanted to be fair.

But Elijah was never fair. Not when he was feeling like this.

He wanted to make her pay.

"Bring her to me," Elijah finally told his sister.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Elena woke up and headed down the stairs. She couldn't believe it. Damon was sitting in the kitchen with Alaric, eatting muffins and having coffee.

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Alaric, getting up and adjusting his jacket. "See you at school," He told Elena softly.

Elena turned to Damon in mild annoyance. She didn't want to deal with this right now. The kiss had been a mistake, and she just wanted to have Damon let it go. "Look, Damon... about the other night..."

"No, I'm not here about that. I get it. The hills weren't alive, they were dead and snoring," Damon said snarkily. "I wanted to let you know that your boyfriend wants to see you. Right now. His twisted sister compelled me to take you to him." Damon reached for her arm and started to move towards the back door.

"What, Damon," Elena protested. "How, why would she do that?"

"I can only guess that your new boyfriend has plans for the both of us," Damon replied, sounding pissed off.

Elena let Damon lead her out of the house without struggling further. She knew it was of no use.

* * *

Damon pushed Elena forward as they walked through the front doors of Klaus's house. "Hey!" Elena protested, nearly losing her balance.

"That's for getting me wrapped up in all of this!" He growled darkly. "You just had to sleep with your original buddy, screwing everything up."

"Damon, no need to get too violent," replied Elijah, stepping into the corridor, dresed in a sharp looking, blue navy suit. "That's my job," he replied cooly.

Elena pushed away from Damon who went to grab her again. "Leave me alone!" She snapped.

"Trouble already, Damon?" teased Elijah darkly.

Elena stared at Elijah as if not recognizing him. "We're not together. We never were," Elena said in mild protest. She frowned at seeing the look on Damon's face. She had hurt him, again, without even trying too. But she couldn't let him believe that things were going to change between them. She wasn't looking for that, she knew that now, and given how she felt about Elijah, things would never change for her and Damon. He had to know that.

"So you passionately kiss all of your male friends, is that it, Elena?" snapped Elijah suddenly. "What was that exactly, that happened between you and me, then?"

"If you never treated her like a piece of used up meat, the kiss wouldn't have happened," growled Damon in her defense.

"Hey!" cried Elena, having enough of their back and forth. "Look, what is this, Elijah? It's obvious you have no intention of hearing me out... why have Damon bring me here?" Elena asked, near tears.

"He killed my brother, Elena," snapped Elijah angrily. "Did you really believe that my family would just let that go?"

"We thought it would kill Klaus.. that's the only reason why..."

Elijah was suddenly right in front of her, glaring back down at her with darken vampire eyes. Elena had never seen his eyes change like this, never, and it really frightened her. It was the first time that she believed that Elijah might actually be capable of killing her. Elena began to quake with fear. "But you were wrong, Elena," growled Elijah in return. "Weren't you?"

"...I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Hey, just leave..." began Damon, but he never got the chance to finish.

Elijah was suddenly before him and Elena cried out, fearing the worst. "You're going to go home, Mr. Salvatore, and forget that you were ever here. You have no idea where Elena is."

Damon blinked and then slowly began to leave.

"Damon!" cried out Elena.

"See how easy that was to get rid of him," said Elijah like a promise in her ear. "I can even make a vampire who's in love with you, forget all about you. Imagine what I can do to the others, Elena..."

"What do you want me to do?" Elena choked, blinking away more tears.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, hard. Elena yelped in pain, she could hardly breath. "Anything and everything," He vowed, his eyes still black. "But lets start with something simple, shall we? I am so very hungry..."

Elijah then plunged his fangs into the small of her exposed neck, making her scream at the sudden force of the piercing to her skin. He held onto her, all the way to the floor. Drinking fiercely, with a greed that she would never know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Elena truly believed she was about to die when she felt him finally pull back. He cried out in frustration and in pain. He wiped his mouth and looked away from her fallen form on the floor as if it would kill him to look any further at what he had done.

His anguish was obvious and Elena felt tears start to fall from her eyes. It was because of her. It was all because of her.

"You shouldn't have ever came here, Elena," Elijah declared, painfully so. "I shouldn't have allowed myself... I should never have been so weak as to fall in love with you. Love only leads to suffering and pain."

"I love you..." She declared, thinking of nothing else she could say in her final moments. He wasn't going to let her leave here alive. No matter if it was him she actually loved or not.

"Then you are the biggest fool I have ever known, Elena," Elijah declared, turning to face her fallen form. Elena broke in her pain and heartbreak at his cruelity. She really loved him, she knew that now, and it no longer mattered. Because she was going to die. Elijah then brutally grabbed her up by her neck to his length.

"I will never believe you... you mean that," She choked. "You feel something for me too... it's why... it's why I'm still alive."

Elijah then simply dropped her as if she had burned him. "It doesn't matter... you will never stop loving your Salvatores... perhaps that's it then, Elena."

Elena tried to sit up from the floor. "What is?" She whispered.

"We can finally be together... when you lose them, forever..."

"No..." Elena began to plea, but it was too late. Elijah was already gone.

The events that followed next were unbelieveable. And she would never forget them.

* * *

Damon Salvatore was the first to fall in love with Elena Gilbert. No one knew that though. He'd seen her first, not Stefan.

She had been walking in the cemtary near her home. Damon couldn't believe how much this human girl resembled his lost love. And when he had gotten closer, she had stolen his breath from him at the mere sight of her.

At first, it was the resemblance that drew him in. But when he saw her, it changed everything for him.

Elena looked exactly like Katherine did in every way, but only more beautiful. She glowed from within, showing her beauty, from the inside.

He wanted to refuse his feelings for her. Damon had never wanted to love anyone again after losing Katherine. He had even considered killing her to forget what the mere sight of her brought out in him.

But then Stefan saw her. And it had changed everything. Stefan had dared to get closer where he could not. And it had won him the heart of Elena Gilbert before Damon could even say hello.

It hadn't been fair.

He had loved her first.

And he would be the last to love her in death.

He found her on the floor of the Gilbert house inside her kitchen. She was quickly dying from having been staked incorrectly, but purposely like that. It had been obvious she had been left to die like that, slowly, painfully.

And after she had been turned into a vampire.

Who could have done this to something so beautiful and alive? His sweet, beautiful Elena, who had never really loved him, and never would, lay dying in his arms.

"What can I do?" He begged of her, tears falling down his face.

"Damon," She began like a last plea. "It was... it was him..."

And before Damon could ask her anything more, Stefan had entered the scene, horror struck at what was before him.

"What did you do?" He accused viciously above his brother.

Before Damon could reply, he felt her life give away, and she was gone. He gave out a horrific, inhuman cry, being unable to accept her loss.

* * *

Her funeral was the last time that Elena Gilbert ever seen Damon Salvatore.

No one had figured out what had really happened.

Elena had to admit that after a while, it had been the best thing that Elijah, or anyone, could have ever done for her.

Her greatest heartache had been relieved of her. She wouldn't have to hurt either Stefan or Damon by wanting another so much. By desiring who they considered the enemy.

Elena was only sorry for who really pained the price for what Elijah did for her, for them. So they could be together.

Katerina Petrova had paid the greatest price for ever crossing Elijah or the other originals.

Elijah had been gone a week from Mystic Falls before tracking Katherine to a place in Russia. He had staked her only upon bringing her before Elena, explaining his plan.

Mystic Falls would grieve for the fallen Elena Gilbert, along with the Salvatore brothers. All believing she had paid the greatest cost for trusting and loving vampires as she always did.

Elena had only insisted on Jeremy knowing the real truth. Her brother, although sadden to lose her, was happy that she had found a way out of all the trouble that seemed to follow her.

Elena had spent the next ten years, and the last ten years of her life, seeing Paris with Elijah. They made love almost every night. Elijah couldn't get enough of her and she him. His intensity almost frightened her at times, but thrilled her all the same. There were times that she had missed her old life, but she wouldn't trade the life she had now for anything.

She was twenty-eight when she had told Elijah she wanted to be a vampire. He was hesitant to turn her for fear of her resenting him one day for taking her life. Elena reminded him his only other option was to let her go on living, but he would eventually lose her. If she remained as she was, eventually she would die as all humans do.

Deciding he could not bare to ever lose her, he agreed to be the one to sire her.

It had been a sudden snap to the neck. He promised it would be quick. He had given her the most desperately passionate kisses of her life, confessed he had always loved her from the start, although much too possesive to share her with anyone for long.

It had been the only time he ever hinted why he had wanted her to give up her old life. Elena knew it had been to shut out Damon and Stefan because of how she had felt for them both at one time. Elijah feared she had lingering feelings, and perhaps she did then. But now, looking back, Elena knew she had loved them both once. Each for different reasons. But now, her heart as well as all of her passions were set to one vampire, only. Elijah. Elijah was her first love as she had entered adulthood and he would forever be her only love. Matt had been her childhood sweetheart, and Stefan was the first to capture her heart and show her that passion was possible as well as love. Damon had represented possibilities. He shown her that she didn't have to be that grieving girl who had lost so much anymore. His love had given her power and strength, although she had gulitily never really returned his love like he had deserved. And Elijah, with all his intensity and passions, had rocked her world, slowly, seductively, and she had never seen him coming until it was staring her in the face.

Elena had come to want Elijah in such a way that it was deeply personal to her of how she felt. And she had come to desire him like no one before. Desire, passion, over time, turned to this deeply set love, at the very core of her being, and she would trade it away for nothing.

She would love no one but him for the rest of her life. Elena had happily pledged her feelings to him when he had first brought her to Paris. He understood them completely as he felt the same when it came to her. He would never love anyone else but her, ever again.

They would never be each others first love, but they would be each others last, and one and only.

Slowly, Elena crept from her view of their bedroom window and crawled back into their bed, taking in tanned, familiar, naked skin, running a small hand up his bare, exposed muscled chest. She then snuggled into him, possesively so. They stayed like that for the rest of the day. In the end, it was Elijah who actually saved her from herself. By giving her peace.

_**The End**_

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed To Save Him and To Save Her. I wanted to give a little bit of a more positive end to the relationship of Elena and Elijah, despite their dark begining and the darkness in their relationship through out the two stories. I felt this might have been a quick ending, but I felt it was the best possible way for things to end and wrap up. As always, I'll likely be writing something else, soon. **


End file.
